Comforting Is The Way To The Heart
by Tw1st3dL1f3
Summary: Summary: A 5 month pregnant Sydney and Maggie have to stay on-call in the hospital, due to a giant storm hitting London. Syd, is insecure and also afraid of thunder and lightning (Katz lighting Ironic, right?). Maggie always finds her and, like the amazing girlfriend she is, comforts her every time.


_Summary_ : A 5 month pregnant Sydney and Maggie have to stay on-call in the hospital, due to a giant storm hitting London. Syd, is insecure and also afraid of thunder and lightning (Katzlighting=Ironic, right?). Maggie always finds her and, like the amazing girlfriend she is, comforts her every time. (Btw they've already been in the UK for a while obvs.)

_

 ** _Maggie's POV_** :

Earlier today, in the news, they announced that a huge storm would hit London at nightfall, which means when it does hit people will start to flood in. Hooray!

As I made my way to the canteen, to get my daily and necessary coffee, I noticed Syd with a patient's chart in hand, analyzing it and looking really hot with a very focused expression on her face. I have to say that I miss her glasses, they gave her the sexy librarian vibe. I get behind Syd and hug her, placing my hands on her growing stomach, and kiss her neck.

" _Maggie_ ," She says giving me a warning tone." _not in the here_."

"Good morning to you too, Dr.Grumpy-Pants." Syd then sighed and moved one of her hands to her back to massage it. "Hey, how are you feeling? Do you need anything at all?" I asked as I noticed this movements and put my hand on her side to support her, "I'm fine, Mags, just a bit tired." she took a deep breath in and continued, "I have two caesareans scheduled before five, and then i have rounds to do, it's gonna be a full day."

"Sorry, it gets worst, Syd. If they haven't paged you yet they'll do it soon, 'cause they are saying that a giant storm is gonna hit and they want everyone in." I said hoping it would prepare her for what was to come.

As Sydney heard this news groaned frustratingly.

"Meet me at the on-call room on the second floor near room 207 in 10 minutes, I'm just gonna get a coffee. Do you want anything?"

"No, nothing. Thanks, Maggie."

"Really? The little hobbit isn't making you crave anything? Not even peanut butter with that weird kosher burger that you love?" I ask trying to make her break her though girl attitude for her own good, but she keeps a straight face.

"Syd, you know that you can break the kashut, kashrut or whatever it's called for the baby's and your own sake, right." I had to pause for a bit to contain my own emotions to not yell at her 'cause I know I'd regret later. "Specially with how dizzy and weak you've been. And having fainted twice last week!"

"Of course I know, Ma-" I cut her off before she can say anything else, "Just so you know, I saw you eyeing and drooling over that double cheeseburger with bacon at McDonald's the other day. If you want it I'll go get it on my break."

I try to make her break, then kissed her cheek and made my way to go get my much needed coffee.

I couldn't stop thinking about our conversation.

How could she dismiss her own health, OUR BABY'S HEALTH and even put her own life at risk because of her religion. I had hoped her of all people, being an OB-GYN, would understand how important eating as diversified as possible was the best thing she could do. I thought that she knew, with what happened to me, how important this is.

I grabbed my coffee and a cup of tea for Syd and made my way to our usual meeting place.

When I got there she was already laying down on one of the beds. As I looked to her face I noticed that her eyes were puffy red and she had tears making their way down her now rounder face.

At this sight I almost drop the two cups I was holding and quickly made my way towards the most perfect red haired woman. I instantly wrapped my arms around her and kissed her head trying to comfort her. Seeing her like this broke my heart.

"Syd, hey, what's wrong?" She just kept crying and sobbing not giving me an answer. "Baby, please tell me what's wrong. You're worrying me." I knew that at this point I sounded desperate and in emotional agony from seeing the person I love to most look so... broken.

"I'm afraid, Maggie." She stopped for a while composing herself a bit. "I-I'm afraid that if I give up that part of me e-even for just a bit I'll forget and l-lose who I am. M-my p-parents still don't a-accept me. I-I'm a disgrace of any Orthodox Jew and I-I'm afraid that if i give this up e-everything will crumble down."

It broke me hearing her sound so unsure of everything, hearing someone that I was so used to see so confident of themselves look and sound like this.

"Sydney, if you lose yourself I'm here to help you find the way back to your origins. I'm here and you won't get rid of me until one of us dies. And, even then, I can promise you that if I die first I'll come back to haunt you." I paused for a bit unsure if I should or not say this, but eventually decided to continue. "Please, Syd, break the thingy for your own health. Taking vitamins isn't enough and you know it."

"Ok." "REALLY?!" "Yes."

As if on cue Syd's stomach growled hungrily and they both laugh interrupting the heavy mood.

"So, my Ginger Queen, what are you craving?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this." Syd takes her hands up to her face to wipe out the tears that were still running down her face. "Maggie, this really is your child. I'm craving that disgusting cheeseburger and a strawberry milkshake."

"That cheeseburger is all but disgusting, my dear. It is the tastiest burger I've ever had, but your wish is my command, milady."

I kissed her head and use the fact that I have a surgery in less than an hour to waste the time of preparation to it to go get Sydney the 'disgusting burger'.

 ** _At nightfall_**

 ** _Sydney's POV_** :

I don't remember the last time I was this tired exhausted and sore. The 'hobbit', as Maggie calls the baby, hasn't stopped moving which has my back killing me and I know for sure that my ankles are swollen.

I would hate if Maggie heard me admit this, but that burger was pretty good and the milkshake was great too.

The storm has just hit London at practically full force. I can hear the wind howling and swirling outside. I've never liked storms.

Suddenly thunder and lightning strike and I jump. The worst part of it all just started. As lightning and thunder strike again I start panicking.

 ** _Maggie's POV_** :

"Incoming trauma! Twenty-five weeks pregnant twenty-seven years old. Trauma to the head and left leg!" I heard Dr. John Wades yell. You could say that he was the British equivalent of Zach, despite being a blue eyed, blonde haired guy.

"Page Dr. .Katz." he said.

"Sir, I've been trying but she doesn't answer." one of the nurses, Paisley, said.

"Shit." I mumbled.

"Wades, I'll go get her. How long until the ambulance is here?" I yell, remembering how scared Syd is of lightning and thunder.

"Around 13 minutes, Lin." He answers right away.

I start running towards our meeting point and open the door as fast as I can. At first I don't see anyone, so I start scanning the room slowly and see my girlfriend crouched against the wall. As I get closer I'm able to make out the panicked expression on her face.

"Syd?" Right after my question lightning strikes immediately followed by thunder and she tries to get her legs closer to her body as possible, but fails miserably because the baby bump gets in the way.

I get closer to her and wrap one of my arms protectively around her and the other on the bump and start talking to her to distract her. "Do you remember our first kiss? I was so upset because you had sent that email, but then you told me how great i had been with that dad and all the anger went away, you kissed me a I couldn't back away. When you broke the kiss and made your way down the hall like a kid I wasn't able to stop thinking about it." I laughed lightly. "It was then that I knew that I didn't want to be with anyone else."

After 5 minutes of me talking she snapped out of it and hugged me like her whole life depended on it.

"Hey, how are you feeli-" she cuts me off by pressing her lips onto mine (which has always been a habit of hers), startling me at first but I quickly kiss back and deepen it only breaking away when we need air.

"Thank you, Maggie." She says and tries her best to get up while i just laugh watching her,

"Uhm, can you help me instead of laughing at me."

"Of course I can, but it's pretty funny watching you because you kinda look like a penguin." I almost regretted saying this with the death glare I received.

"Ok, ok. I'll help you, but only because you're needed in the ER."

As I helped her get up she groaned and tried to light up the mood.

"When we get home you're gonna massage my back and feet. Oh, and I really want a chocolate smoothie with a mushroom pie, soooo you know what you have to go buy."

"What's it that I'm needed for."

With this we made our way to the packed ER, hoping not to have any critical case that would require a lot of work.


End file.
